No Good
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Adam and Jordan are so happy being together and everyone thinks that they're perfect. But Adam makes one bad call and changes everything...


**A/N: Hello there, my lovelies! I had this idea after a particularly bad breakup recently and you know what, I'm not mad at him, but I thought that he was a sweetheart before he broke up with me. Now I'm not particularly sure. I wrote this because I felt like I needed to do some soul searching and I wondered what he felt like after he did the breaking up with me on the phone. We were only together for about a month, but that's okay. I was happy and I'm happy again. This is rather choppy for me, but I wanted something and I got it done. Please enjoy this rather weird tale of mine and don't be sad. All turns out well in the end!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Adam looked over at Jordan as they watched _Venom_ and he smiled as she made yet another comment about how shitty the main character looked in that sweat drenched gray hoodie. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she turned her face up to look at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"Hey," she said, shifting in his arms. "You sure it doesn't bother you when we talk over the movies like this?"

"Uh, no?" Adam said, shaking his head as he readjusted his grip on his girlfriend. "What kind of person doesn't talk over movies when they're alone with their girlfriends?" He grinned and pulled her closer to him. "You're adorable when you get into a movie, Jordan."

Jordan blushed and buried her face against his chest, hiding for a moment. Adam couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life and he'd only had her for about three months now. They did everything together and he knew that he wanted her to be part of his life. She was part of the WWE, but not a Diva. Jordan worked in catering and that's where he had run into the girl when Elias had taken him down for some grub after a match and he'd been struck dumb by this cute thing that Elias had talked to with such familiarity.

"Hey," Adam said gently, rubbing his fingers against the small of her back. "Jordan, no hiding, please."

Jordan lifted her face away from his chest and a small smile touched her lips. Adam leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a slow kiss that she responded to readily. The Superstar threaded his fingers through her dark hair and gently turned her so that she was pressed against the back of the couch that they had been lying on. Jordan moaned softly as he molded his body against hers and nipped at her bottom lip. Adam's hands shifted down her body and pushed up her shirt, dragging it up slowly and revealing her soft ivory flesh.

With a swift movement, Adam pulled the shirt off of Jordan and tossed it off the couch before looking back at her. Jordan blushed before pressing her lips against his in a hungry kiss that stole Adam's breath away. He slid his tongue across the crease of her lips and she let him in, his tongue dancing against hers, tasting the mint of the gum that he had given her after they'd shared a pizza before this second movie. His mouth traced a trail down her jaw to her neck and then lower to her chest. Adam kissed the top of her left breast and then closed his mouth over the hardened tip, sucking fiercely on the supple flesh like a man starved. Jordan moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair as he palmed her other breast in his hand, squirming under him.

"Adam," she breathed, arching into him as he bit down on her flesh and knew he'd leave a mark on her before switching over to the other breast. "Oh God, Adam."

Adam grinned as he lifted his face away from her breasts and pressed another quick kiss to her lips. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom, Jordan?"

Jordan tucked her bottom lip between her teeth before nodding. Adam sat up and threw his legs over the side of the couch. Jordan followed after him, wrapping her arm around her chest as if to hide herself from whoever could come in at that moment. The Superstar flicked on the light to the hotel bedroom and reached back, gripping the collar of his shirt and tugging it over his head. He turned when he got near the bed and collected Jordan in his arms once more, pulling her against him.

"I love you," Adam whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I love you too," Jordan whispered back.

Adam smiled and kissed her softly before turning her and pressing her down onto the bed. He slid his hands down her sides and found the waistband of her jeans, tugging at them until they pulled away from her hips. Adam felt himself grow harder as her pretty panties were revealed to him and he hastily threw aside her jeans before running his fingers up her thighs. Jordan shivered and stared up at him as he hooked his fingers in the hem of her panties, gently tugging them off of her.

"So beautiful," Adam told her, going to work on his own jeans.

Jordan looked up at the ceiling for a moment, her face taking on the hint of color again. Adam thought she was so adorable in that moment and shook his head at the thought that she could be so easily embarrassed when they had done this several times after their third date. Adam stepped out of his jeans and boxers and moved over to the nightstand, pulling out a condom. He rolled it on himself before stepping back over to the bed. Jordan looked up at him as he climbed over her and nudged her thighs open for him.

"You ready?" Adam asked, gripping her hips as he lined himself up with her.

"Yes," Jordan said, nodding once.

Adam slowly thrust into her and Jordan cried out, her nails biting into his shoulders as she gripped him. Adam pulled out slowly and then drove back in before settling into a quick rhythm that left his girlfriend in the cutest moans that he had ever heard. He bent his head as she rode out her first orgasm and took the tip of her breast into his mouth.

"Adam," Jordan gasped, moving her hips against his.

The Superstar gently bit down on her tip and she cried out again, arching her back off the bed. A choice curse fell off her tongue, making Adam grin as he lifted his face away from her chest and looked into her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her as he moved his hips with hers in a quickening rhythm that shook the bed with the force of his thrusts into her curvy body. Jordan moaned against his lips as another wave of pleasure wracked through her body and Adam felt happy knowing that he could give his girl everything that she needed.

_How could I want anything else? _Adam wondered, lifting his lips away from hers and looking back into her eyes as he continued to move with the woman that he knew that he was going to spend the rest of time with…

OOOOOOOOOO

Jordan was working in catering for an event when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she smiled to herself before jutting her elbow back. When she heard a loud "oof" and connected with something, she knew that she had hit her target and stopped her best friend from performing his trick on her like he liked to do.

"Geez Jordan," Elias' voice complained from behind her. "When did you get such bony elbows?"

Jordan laughed and turned around to look up at Elias. "Maybe you shouldn't try to pull that stupid move on me, Elias. It's getting old."

Elias rubbed his stomach and then laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Right. No more stupid moves on you, girly." He opened his arms to her. "Do I get a hug out of this from my bestie or am I in trouble?"

The brunette smiled and leapt into his arms, letting him give her a familiar bear hug. Elias put his hand in her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple before looking down into her eyes. He cupped her chin with a large hand and made a face down at her.

"You look like you've been missing some sleep, Dan-Dan," he commented, shaking his head.

Jordan shrugged her shoulders. "I kind of keep talking to Adam late at night until I pass out…" She poked him in the chest. "It's your fault for introducing him to me, Elias. He's great and we talk all the time now." Her phone buzzed in her the back pocket of her jeans, earning a smile. "See? That's probably him."

She turned her back on Elias and tried to ignore the sound of her phone, but it was hard. It got harder and harder to ignore Adam whenever he sent her something. Whenever he called her, she had to pick up. No matter what time it was, she had to answer the call and she knew that it was probably bad. Especially for her sleep schedule. He was rather like a night owl while she needed to get her sleep whenever she could.

Elias grinned from beneath his beard. "Shit, Jordan. You and him make such a cute couple, how could I not try to do something like that?" He leaned his chin on her shoulder as she plucked up her phone and watched her search through her texts. "Seriously? He sends you that many texts? Damn! Love sick bastard…"

Jordan laughed and bumped her butt back against him. "Go get yourself some food, Elias. That's what you came down to catering for, right?"

"Maybe I came to see my best friend too?" Elias said, tugging on her hair. "Tease her a bit for becoming a lovesick school girl all over again…"

Jordan turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her best friend again. Elias' hand struck out and his fingers captured her tongue between them. Jordan gagged and her eyes widened as she stared at Elias' deadly smirk.

"Let go!" she ordered with difficulty.

"Make me," Elias teased, grinning.

The brunette stomped on his boot covered foot and he laughed at her. Jordan pushed at him, but he still didn't let go of her tongue. Other wrestlers noticed them and laughed in passing, some taking a quick picture with their phones or making comments on how Elias was being mean or going to get his ass kicked by Adam if he found out how he was picking on Adam's girl. Elias slyly flipped them the bird and continued to hold Jordan's tongue hostage.

"Let go of my tongue!" Jordan ordered, gagging again around his fingers.

"Then keep your tongue in your mouth," Elias shot back with a smirk. "Unless you're going to shove it down Adam's throat or someone else's."

Heat blossomed in Jordan's cheeks and she kicked him in the shin. Elias jumped back and finally released her tongue. Jordan slipped her tongue back into her mouth and wiggled it bit to get the feeling back into it. She glared at her best friend.

"You're mean," she complained.

"You're a cute baby," he teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

Her phone went off in her hand again and Jordan glanced down at it. A happy smile crossed her plump lips as she looked at the text that she had just received. "Adam just won his match," she announced to Elias. "And he's going to be coming down to catering in about five minutes."

"Oh great, the cute couple reunites," Elias said, shaking his head with a broad smile on his face. He leaned forward slightly. "You gonna suck his face off or is he gonna suck yours off, Dan-Dan?"

Jordan leaned forward and glared at him. "You want to get a plate or should I send you out of catering without giving you my special brownies?"

Elias quirked up an eyebrow. "You made brownies tonight?"

"Yes, and if you keep teasing me, you don't get any," Jordan said with a small smirk on her lips.

Elias frowned. "But Dan-Dan, teasing you is what I'm best at."

"Also hugs and drinking shots and singing random rock songs," Jordan commented, looking up at him. "Did I forget you keep teaching me how to kick ass in wrestling moves?"

A slow smile crossed Elias' face. "Somehow you always forget that part, sweet pea."

Jordan laughed and made a kissy face at him as she straightened. "Go get a plate, Elias. The brownies are over at the other end of the table. I'll catch up with you later, I promise."

OOOOOOOOO

Jordan was painting her nails green to contrast her black toe nails when her cellphone beeped a few days later. She really hadn't heard much from Adam that day and that wasn't like him. The girl figured it was because he had been booked for training and events that day that had taken him all over the city that they were currently in, so she hadn't been too worried. It had allowed her to get a couple naps in, a movie that she had wanted to see by herself (in which she had thrown a pillow at the television in frustration), dance around in her underwear since she didn't like dancing much in public even with Adam, and read a few books that she had been wanting to read which had given her a few ideas about what she wanted in a relationship if she got bold.

The brunette set aside her nail polish bottle and scooped up her phone, clicking a few buttons. Her green eyes found Adam's text and her brow furrowed as she saw his text.

_**Jordan, can I call you? There's something that I need to talk to you about.**_

Jordan felt her stomach tighten and she slid a hand over it. Something didn't feel right about this. Adam usually just called her when he wanted to, but he was actually asking for permission? Jordan's thumb flew over her small screen.

_Yeah, you can call me, Adam. I'm not doing anything right now._

Jordan tucked her bottom lip between her teeth and waited a few moments, feeling her heart start to beat hard in her chest. _What could be so wrong that Adam has to call me? What happened?_

Her phone started playing _"Can You Hold Me" _which Adam had programmed into Jordan's phone as her ringtone for whenever he called her and Jordan pressed the green button.

"Adam?" Jordan asked, wrapping her arm around her knees.

"Hey Jordan," Adam said and she heard the fatigue in his voice.

"Long day, honey?" Jordan wondered, feeling sorry for him and knowing that the life of a Superstar was hard.

"A rough one. Shane has me working like a fucking dog," Adam sighed and Jordan found herself smiling slightly, but her smile slipped. "Jordan, there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"Shoot."

"I think – I think we need to stop this," Adam said, almost like it hurt him and didn't at the same time.

The world stopped for Jordan and her breath caught in her chest, her heart pounding and crumbling at the same time. "What?" she whispered, feeling her eyes water.

"I think we need to stop seeing each other like we do," Adam told her with a small sigh. "I took things way too fast and I can't do this anymore to you, Jordan. It's not right and it's not fair. You're a good girl – a great girl – and I just…I can't take this any farther right now."

Jordan felt the first of her tears slide down her cheeks. "Adam…"

"I'm not saying that we can't be friends after this," Adam continued, but his voice seemed distant to her ears. "Because we can. I will be there for you if you need me, but I can't be there in a romantic sense anymore, Jordan. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

The brunette closed her eyes against her tears and took a shaky breath, trying to fight back her gut wrenching sobs. "I – I don't know what to say…"

"I know. Trust me, I know." Adam sighed again. "Are you going to be okay, Jordan?"

_No. How can I be okay after this? _"Yes," Jordan lied, trying to find strength. "I'll – I'll be okay."

"Okay," Adam said, almost sounding relieved. "I have to go now, but Jordan, I'm going to miss you."

"You too," Jordan whispered before she heard the click of him hanging up on her.

Jordan dropped her phone onto her bed and dissolved into tears. Images of her and Adam flew across her mind. His smiling face as he took her everywhere and held her in his arms. The way that he flirted with her at restaurants on dates and showed her off to his friends. How he tried to educate her on "good" music and movies that she had never seen. All of that that had just been marred by his one phone call and promises that had been stolen away from her with so few words.

_Why did you do this to me? _Jordan wondered, swiping at her face as she tried to control her emotions. _You promised that you would never hurt me and here you are breaking my heart like this, Adam! I thought you were different…Why would you do this to me?_

Her eyes turned towards the door to her hotel room when someone knocked on it and she thought for a moment about ignoring it. In her grief, she really didn't need someone to see her or bother her for anything. But she got up from her bed and swiped at her face again as she walked over to the door. Peeking shyly out the door, she saw that Elias was standing there, looking like he was about to go out for the night.

"Hey Dan-Dan," he greeted, grinning from ear-to-ear. "So, some of the guys and me are going to head out to a club tonight and we were wondering if you and Adam were willing to come?"

Jordan shook her head and leaned heavily against the frame of her door, sniffling. "There's no chance of that anymore, Elias," she whispered, her eyes watering again. "No chance at all."

Elias' grin fell. "What do you mean?"

"Adam just broke up with me," Jordan cried, her tears falling once more.

"Oh shit!" Elias cursed, wrapping his arms around her and putting his chin on top of her head. "That's pure fucking shit, Jordan. I thought you two were perfect together…"

Jordan closed her eyes against his chest and cried against the fabric of his shirt. Elias gently backed her into the hotel room and kicked the door shut behind him. He smoothed a hand over her back and waited for her to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry," Jordan whispered, shaking her head. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"No, he shouldn't have done that," Elias corrected, looking down at her as she pulled back slightly. "Adam used you and then dumped you, Jordan. He's just lucky that I'm not going out there and pounding his face into the ground doing that." He fished out his phone. "I'm texting Mike and the others and letting them know that I'm out for the club. You and me, we're doing something together. Fuck that bastard for doing this to you."

Jordan watched him text the others before realizing something. She clapped a hand over her chest and frowned. "He left something here, Elias!"

Elias shook his head and slipped his phone back into his jeans after getting a text back from the others. "Bastard…It'll fade, Dan-Dan. It might take a while, but those things fade." He reached out and tucked back a strand of her dark hair. "Do you want me to go pound him into the ground for you? For marking you and dumping you after only three months?"

The brunette shook her head and rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Elias, I just want to forget this happened. All of it. Please, help me out here. Give me something to do and help me smile again, big guy. You always manage to get me smiling again and God knows that I'm going to need it."

Elias wrapped his arms around the curvy girl again and held her in a tight bear hug. "I'm going to do what I can, Dan-Dan," he promised. "And trust me, Adam's going to regret losing you because you're one of a kind." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "How about we go do something and take some pics that make him see that you don't need him to have a good time?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Adam stared at his phone as he sat at a booth in a bar an hour after making that call to Jordan that ended their relationship. He had had to do it. He knew that he had to do it. Things had been going well, but he was losing his mind over this girl. This cute girl that had given herself to him without question. The Superstar knew he had taken things too fast and that he possibly could have just slowed things down without completely ending the relationship, but he had. And it was too late to take it back now. The call had been made and Jordan was gone from his life.

_We can still be friends_, Adam reminded himself, taking a swig of beer. _I told her that. Exes can be friends even if it is difficult. And I can't just call her for a booty call. No matter how great the sex is, she doesn't need to be used like that…_

He pulled up his Facebook at random and scrolled through the page, wishing that he had plans for the night. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed certain pictures on Elias' name. Pictures of Jordan and the big oaf having fun that night.

Jordan was dressed in Adam's favorite jeans that hugged her curvy hips and her black "Nope" t-shirt was glittering in the picture as she held up a middle finger to Elias' smiling face. She looked happy as she playfully punched the other Superstar in another picture. And in another she was sipping at a large pink margarita with a large smile on her face while Elias made a bunny sign behind her head.

"What the hell?" Adam wondered aloud, staring at the pictures and holding his thumb over the comment button.

He knew that Jordan and Elias were friends, but they were hanging out tonight? Adam had thought that he had heard the pain in Jordan's voice when he had broken up with her and knew from past experiences with the girl that she was prone to bouts of depression. If she had been upset by this breakup, she wouldn't have been out like this. But maybe the thought of drinking the night away was her way of coping.

_Look at me_, Adam thought, glancing up at the many bottles of beer that had littered his table. _I've had so many bottles since coming here and I'm the one that did the breaking up…I'm an idiot. A fucking idiot and she deserves a chance to cope on her own. Let her have her moment._

Adam sighed and continued to scroll through Facebook, still wishing that he had something better to do with his time that night than drinking.

"God, I miss her already," he said to no one. "Stupid fuckboy."

OOOOOOOOOO

It took Adam a few weeks to come to terms with the fact that he needed to see Jordan again and speak to her. He'd been avoiding her and hadn't texted her back, but he had been trying to keep up with her on Facebook. She'd been posting a lot of pictures of herself on there and he'd noticed that she had darkened her hair a bit to a deep reddish-brown that he liked. Elias was in a few videos that she made on there and they goofed off, making jokes that set them off in loud laughter, reminding Adam how much he missed hearing her giggle against his side.

Adam walked down the hall backstage and stopped when he saw Elias and Jordan standing together with their arms wrapped around each other. Elias reached up and tucked back a strand of her hair and grinned as he muttered something to the girl, causing her to laugh and punch him playfully on the shoulder. Elias bent his head down and pressed a kiss to the girl's lips, startling Adam.

"When the hell did that happen?" Adam whispered, watching the scene from afar.

"A week ago," Mike announced, appearing at Adam's side and crossing his arms over his chest. "Elias asked her out, Adam, and Jordan said yes. They've been friends for over twelve years, man. It was bound to happen." He glanced at Adam. "What? Did you really expect for her to wait around for you and take you back after what you pulled on her?"

Adam looked over at the Superstar. "I didn't expect her to go to him though."

"Well, she did and she's happy with him. So don't try to come between them, Adam," Mike warned, shaking his head. "You fucked up big time with that one, dude."

"I know what I did," Adam grumbled, brushing back a strand of his blond hair. He glanced back at Jordan and Elias. "Why does it look like she's dressed in wrestling gear?"

"Because she's debuting tonight," Mike announced with a small smile. "Elias has been training her and he got the bosses to see her perform a couple weeks back. Jordan's good, Adam. She's got talent for a curvy catering chick. And I think she's going to win her first match tonight." He jerked his chin in the direction of the new couple. "Elias is going to go out there with her, ringside."

Adam lifted an eyebrow. "Jordan is going to be a Diva?"

"Is a Diva," Mike corrected. "Damn, get your head out of your ass. Jordan is a Diva. She's dating someone that actually gives a damn about her. She's happy without you and she's doing things for herself now." Mike turned and poked Adam in the shoulder. "You fucked up, Adam, and now you have to watch her go on and make something of herself without you. You lost something great and now another man gets to wake up next to her, knowing that he has a great little thing to love."

Adam winced. "I get that."

"I hope so, man. I really hope you do." Mike started walking away and lifted a hand. "Good luck tonight, Jordan!" he called out.

Jordan giggled. "Thanks Mike!"

Elias laughed and scooped the girl up, tossing her over his shoulder like she was weightless. "And off we go to the gorilla entrance, Dan-Dan," he said, tapping his hand against her thigh. "You're going to kick ass or I'm not taking you out for drinks tonight."

"You are too," Jordan protested, smacking him on the back of the head as they walked away from Adam and farther backstage. "I will kick ass and then I'm kicking yours, Fuzzy Face."

Elias' laughter flooded the hall and Adam felt his heart pound. Jordan's eyes found his as she was carried away by the taller man and she gave him a small smile before returning to her silly fight with Elias. Adam shoved his hands into his hair and leaned back against the wall, feeling his heart thud in his chest.

_I did lose a great thing_, Adam thought, staring at the wall across from him. _I'm going to miss her, but at least she's happy...I hope she's happy with that giant oaf._

Adam looked up a few minutes later when he heard a new song start playing through the building and recognized it as Jordan's favorite song. It was obviously time for her to make her debut as a Diva in front of the WWE Universe. A small smile touched his lips.

"Good luck, Jordan," he whispered, feeling a tear slide down his face though he didn't understand why. "In everything, girly."

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Lessons are learned the hard way and I learned somethings that hard way. Like don't date a 19yr old when you're 26…oh well. I hope you stuck around and enjoyed this because I did have a bit of fun when writing it, even though it was a touchy subject. I found that I liked writing Elias' character, even though I've never touched it before. And Adam/Edge is something that I've barely done, so yep. Let me know what you thought, oh people of this fandom. Please! I crave some reviews for my stories because they're not doing so hot…must be me? Thank you and I love you all! -Scarlet**


End file.
